


哥哥

by 钞票哥哥 (cashgg)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, 东方神起 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, YunJae, 允在
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashgg/pseuds/%E9%92%9E%E7%A5%A8%E5%93%A5%E5%93%A5





	1. Chapter 1

二十岁是个好年纪。

十几岁的青春躁动终于开始平息，在自我意识里沉迷的孩子终于开始长大，睁开眼睛的瞬间，等待他的是一个全新的世界。

身体像刚刚绽放红色的果子，成熟终于跟上自认老气横秋的头脑，口袋里也有了不多不少的现金，首尔的大街小巷，几乎在同一个时刻，全部向他敞开。

二十岁的他不大不小，拥有着这世上最珍贵的东西——————

可能性，无限的可能性。

一天晚上活动结束以后时间还早，家在首尔的队员们被允许各回各家，本该在宿舍睡觉的英雄在中却没跟经纪人打招呼就悄悄溜了出去。他和朋友们约好在车库见，然后一行人在一辆银色限量款BMW里潇潇洒洒的出门，肆意首尔夜游去了。

放荡不羁地去，垂头丧气地回。

被鸣笛拦下来的时候，驾驶座上的英雄在中英雄气概尽散，只剩下无助的在中，灰头土脸地跟着交警回了警亭。在警车后座上的在中精神崩溃，等着自己的是经纪人那里一通破骂，明早新闻满天飞，论坛cafe全线爆炸，公司还不知道会怎么处理。

在中紧紧攥住自己的翻盖手机，太过用力，手指关节吱吱作响。不受控制的，几乎是下意识的，在中在慌乱中按下了队长的号码。

二十分钟以后，在中快做完笔录的时候，被他叫来的队长也出现在警亭门口。允浩卸下白天的气势，身着一身灰色卫衣套装，身体慵懒地靠在开过来的奥迪A4的车门上抽着烟，烟灰不住的从他骨节分明的指间滑落。

在中有些胆怯地走到郑允浩身边，却不敢抬头看一眼自己的队长，神态像极了一个犯了错的小孩子。

郑允浩看起来和平日有些不同，他的脸被鸭舌帽遮盖，看不清脸上的表情。过了半晌，一根烟终于抽到了烟屁股，他把烟屁股扔到地上，用脚踩灭，然后垂目道，

“别演了，上车。”

有些冷漠和沙哑的声音让在中一愣，但他也随即收起委屈的孩童磨样，有些阴沉地坐上了郑允浩的副驾驶。

本以为会一路无话，但是在经过跨江大桥的时候，郑允浩主动开口道，

“你不用担心，公司那边明早我跟你一起去说。”

简简单单的一句话，却安抚了今夜全部的焦躁。在中看向郑允浩，高架桥上的路灯飞速闪过，温暖的橙色灯光打在郑允浩帅气的侧脸上。在中从来没跟郑允浩说过，在他心里，开车的郑允浩的侧颜是天底下最闪亮的。

“谢谢你，允呐~” 

郑允浩神色闪过一丝明亮，随后微笑挂上嘴角，

“以后你就会知道，这些都是小事，不值一提。”他握住在中的手捏了一下，“小笨蛋。”  


回到宿舍的时候已经是夜里三点四十五分，楼道里一片漆黑，郑允浩把二十岁的在中抵在宿舍大门上，双手捧住彩虹主唱的大头，狠狠地吻了上去。

被烟草味的口水淹湿的在中双颊通红，头脑窒息，他一边舔舐着郑允浩的舌头，一边自问道，这人他妈的到底是谁？


	2. Chapter 2

在中在禁锢中挣扎一番，狼狈地打开宿舍门，身体在失去支撑的瞬间，几乎被身上的人压倒在地。漆黑中，热气喷在他的耳廓上，在中浑身打了一个激灵，肚脐下几指的地方不受控制的热燥起来。他难受地扭了扭，却听见耳边传来了一声低笑，

“硬起来了。”

在中又羞又愤，他往郑允浩脸上呸了一口口水，恼道，

“才没有！滚下去！膏叫！”

  
郑允浩笑着摇了摇头，伸手向下探去，隔着在中的牛仔裤在渐渐挺起来的地方的狠狠地揉了几下，“口是心非的家伙要被罚哦~”

晚饭时，郑允浩和金在中为了一点小事不冷不热地吵了一架，心中烦躁，晚上就干脆在沙发上睡了过去。迷迷糊糊的时候，手机突然响了起来，他睁开眼睛接电话的时候却发现身边的场景已经变成了十几年前的团体宿舍。

迷茫中接起电话，那边居然传来了在中的求救的声音。郑允浩双手用力地搓了搓脸，想起来这应该是2006年四月的那次事件，而距离十月份的病房告白还有半年，这时候的允浩应该正在憋着一脑子黄色，虚伪得当着在中的贴心小哥哥。

郑允浩驾轻就熟地摸到了小允浩藏匿钱包钥匙的地方，开上那辆熟悉的A4，在江南警厅接到了二十岁的小在中。曾经的自己被爱情迷得昏昏沉沉，眼中的在中总是挂着一层雪莲滤镜，高冷神秘不可亵渎。而如今二十岁的在中，在三十四岁的郑允浩眼里，解读起来简单得像白纸黑字。

熟男允浩看着自己刚刚成年的恋人，水嫩又多汁好像一颗小甜橙，心脏里像被人撒了一把跳跳糖，搔痒万分。对自己的处境一头雾水的他本不想惹事，但是...他看了一眼在中那双充满感激的大眼睛和微微嘟起粉红唇瓣...

————这也太tmd可口了吧？！

被美色迷得上头的郑允浩只想把甜橙中儿压在身下，层层剥开清香的橙皮，捏住噗噗泛着汁水的果肉，然后一口一口得吃掉他的小在中。

郑允浩咬住在中软软的唇瓣勾引地吸允着，一只手不着痕迹地拉开了在中牛仔裤的裤链，指尖在在中的内裤上，沿着他勃起的轮廓打着圈，在中的柱身在他手里变得火热，一跳一跳地硬了起来。郑允浩从下至上扯起金在中的黑T恤，他看到那两枚久违的金属乳钉后双眼一亮，随即对着那颗被凉风激得挺立的乳头一口咬了下去。

“唔！”乳尖传来一阵刺痛，金在中仰起脖子，一声情动的闷哼从紧紧抿着的唇缝里流出。

乳头被那个人含在口中，里面又湿又热，舌面上的小肉芽反复打着圈摩擦着在中的乳尖，酥酥麻麻的快感一路向下直冲小腹。郑允浩的眼睛仿佛透视，顺着身体酥酥麻麻的地方一口一口地亲咬了下去，郑允浩的舌肉舔过心窝，肋骨，腰肉，然后在白嫩的小腹出不停挑逗，双手还不忘拨动着钉在乳头上的小银钉。

炙热的鼻息喷洒在被口水浸湿的小腹上，小腹上的软肉被舔的瘙痒不止，乳头却被金属铁钉撕扯的发痛，冰火两重天中的在中被撩的头晕脑热，只觉得胯间快要爆炸，眼看着郑允浩要用牙咬着撤下自己的小裤裤，理智突然站上高峰，他一把推开在自己胯裆处忙碌的臭流氓，软声软气地凶道，

“你疯了吗？你他妈的是谁？”

压在他身上的郑允浩轻轻笑了一声，声音低沉道，

“丫头，我是你哥哥。”

说完，便一口咬掉了在中的最后的一层羞羞布，蓄力已久的粉色小肉棒棒啪的一下跳了出来。


End file.
